leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swoobat (Pokémon)
|} Swoobat (Japanese: ココロモリ Kokoromori) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Swoobat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. It has fused, pointed ears with striated, lighter colored insides and a pink, heart-shaped snout with a single nostril. Swoobat's nose can produce many different ultrasonic waves. When it shakes its tail vigorously, it is producing sound waves powerful enough to destroy concrete. In contrast, it produces waves during courtship that can gladden any who hear it. Two wide, rounded teeth are visible in its lower jaw. A mane of shaggy, light blue fur surrounds its neck. Its black wings have a claw at the joint, and its small black feet have three toes each. It has a bare, pink tail that is twisted with two short prongs at the tip. In the anime, it is seen to hang from this tail rather than its feet as it sleeps. In the anime Major appearances A group of Swoobat debuted in Emolga the Irresistible!. They were angry with for disturbing their peace and chased her, , and down. However, Ash's Pikachu and Emolga were able to take them down. A Swoobat appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!, under the ownership of . It assisted him in his search for both and . Skyla's Swoobat appeared in Cilan Takes Flight!, where it battled Cilan's Pansage and won with ease. However, it was defeated by right afterwards. It reappeared in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, where it was used in a Gym against . It easily defeated his , but then lost to his . Minor appearances Multiple Swoobat appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A Swoobat appeared in Lost at the League!. A group of Swoobat appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Swoobat appeared in the ending credits of Eevee & Friends. A Swoobat appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was competing in the Pokémon Sky Relay. A Swoobat appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . Pokédex entries . Swoobat can fire a variety of sound waves from the holes of their noses, some powerful enough to break rocks.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Swoobat appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the kidnapped Pokémon found in a stronghold and was later returned to its trainer. Skyla owns a Swoobat which first appeared in Special Delivery. It was used to battle in a Gym battle. A Swoobat appeared in Dream a Little Dream. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Tempting Path (1F-9F), Crags of Lament (1F-9F), Telluric Path (B1-B10), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert, Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 2}} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 517}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10||'}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=528 |name2=Swoobat |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Swoobat's evolutionary line has several similarities with 's. All of the members of the lines are based on bats and reach their respective final evolutionary form by friendship. Origin Swoobat appears to based on a and a . Name origin Swoobat may be a combination of swoon or swoop and bat. Its English name containing the English name of its pre-evolved form ( ) mirrors how its Japanese name (Kokoromori) contains the Japanese name of its pre-evolved form (Koromori). Kokoromori may be a combination of kokoro (heart) and コウモリ kōmori (bat). In other languages and |de=Fletiamo|demeaning=From and |fr=Rhinolove|frmeaning=From and love |es=Swoobat|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Swoobat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=맘박쥐 Mambakjwi|komeaning=From a shortening of and |zh_cmn=心蝙蝠 Xīnbiānfú|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Свубат Svubat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Fletiamo es:Swoobat fr:Rhinolove it:Swoobat ja:ココロモリ zh:心蝙蝠